


See Me

by thornado



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I can't write emotions properly, Just playing around w plots don't mind me, M/M, idk??, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: When Alex is shot between the ribs he doesn't see his own life's recap.He sees Aaron Burr's.





	See Me

The pain in between his ribs thrums faintly.

Alex expects to see his mother, his father, maybe the hurricane. He doesn't.

The boy leaning into someone, quietly sobbing as he looked to the tombstones of his mother and father.

-

He looks to meet the face of someone who was apparently named "Uncle Timothy."

He listens as the little boy whose body he is in.

"Uncle Timmy, is it okay to like boys?" he said, a bit too loudly for his uncle's taste. Alex could feel the nervousness of the boy. His uncle scowled and a quick and painful slap made it's way to the boy's face.

"Do not yell Aaron," his uncle sternly spoke, "boys are supposed to like girls."

"But I like boys too," Aaron spoke, voice lowered a bit. Again, the quick pain came again.

"You will go to hell."

-

 

His sister, specifically Burr's sister had just ran away. Again, Aaron was curled up in his bed, tears staining his pillows and blanket, violently shaking in his bed.

Of course, saying too much just hurts himself.

So now he had a new motto.

Talk less, smile more.

-

And here he was, the first time Aaron laid eyes upon Alex.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" Alex's scratchy voice said, tapping on the back of the man. Aaron winced before turning around, a million different answers to the question blooming and dying in his mind.

"That depends, who's asking?"

And yeah Alex remembers the rest.

"Talk less, smile more." Alex winces at his reaction, now having prior knowledge of how Aaron was like this.

-

He met Theodosia. She was absolutely great, she reminded Alex of Eliza, sweet and kind, but in her own way. He could understand why Aaron would fall for her.

They have a child named Theodosia as well, smart, quiet, more like Aaron.

Both Theos meant the world to him.

-

That's when the world really started to shut down for Aaron.

Alex also noticed something about Aaron's life. It was like clay, when put under pressure it got thinner.

Aaron still looked in shape with clothing, but as Aaron dressed up he might as he well be a bamboo shoot, stringy arms and a slightly thicker torso.

Alex wasn't every sure how he didn't he see it before.

But when Theo Sr. passed his weight dropped dramatically, barely eating. He used to smile genuinely. Now it was a tight, forced smile on his face as he spat out his typical line.

"Talk less, smile more." 

-

That came back to said duel, Burr's heart pounding as he muttered a few words under his breath.

Alex's heart buckled as he saw the shot pierce him, Burr rushing towards him, screaming "WAIT!"

-

He opened his eyes, born as Alec Hamilton.

A few years later he stumbled down the same street, subconsciously.

He breathed out seven familiar words.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"


End file.
